poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike
Spike & Yoshi's Great Adventures is a series to be made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot Join Spike & Yoshi as they begin they're own adventures travelling to alternate dimensions along with Emerl, Gmerl & Donkey Kong. Main Heroes *Spike *Yoshi *Emerl *Gmerl *Donkey Kong Friends *Princess Yuna *Dusty Crophopper *Princess Luna *Prince Hiro *Prince Isamu *Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry & Edward *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Luke, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin & Duck *The Mane 6: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) *Sunset Shimmer *Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup) *Mario and Luigi *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver & Blaze *Imagnation Movers (Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott) *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie & Dedenne *CatDog *Peep, Chirp & Quack *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Tom & Jerry *Joy, Aranea & Nellie *Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico & Private *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star & Sandy Cheeks *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Lazlo, Raj & Clam Other Heroes *Snowdrop *Princess Skyla *Nyx *Scotch *Babs Seed *Zecora *Daring Do *The Wonderbolts (Fleetfoot, Spitfire and Soarin) *Coco Pommel *Seabreeze *Cheese Sandwich *Silver Shill *Cheerilee *The Apple Family *Braeburn *Chief Thunderhooves *Little Strongheart *Oggy, Jack & Olivia *The Mixels: The Infernites, The Cragsters, The Electriods, The Frosticons, The Fang Gang, The Flexers, The Glorp Corp, The Spikels, The Wiztastics, The Orbitins, The New Infernites and The Glowkies Neutral Characters *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Sheldon J. Plankton *Karen *Team Rocket (Jesse, James and Meowth) *The Psycho Rangers *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Eggman *Marky, Dee Dee and Joey List of Episodes Season 1 #Spike & Yoshi's Adventure Begins Part 1 #Spike & Yoshi's Adventure Begins Part 2 #Trouble with the three Cockroaches #Scotch and the Robot #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #International Super Spies Part 1 #International Super Spies Part 2 Season 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 7 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 8 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 9 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 10 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 11 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 12 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 13 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 14 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 15 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 16 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 17 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 18 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials Movies Holiday Specials Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5